


The Choice

by goldenrosegamer



Series: South Park Fics [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: AU for The Fractured but Whole, I don't know how to really tag, No real pairings for this one, Sort of crush on Riley's part, The Fractured But Whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrosegamer/pseuds/goldenrosegamer
Summary: When meeting with the Freedom Pals, new kid Riley has a choice to make





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> The first of my one shots for South Park. A few things to note here. The series this is part of will be one to two or three chapter shorts that may or may not tie together, kind of how the show does. However, I will put in author’s notes if the characters are aged up depending on what is in that particular fic. They won’t have a chronological order but may reference each other but can mostly be read as standalone one shots.  
> This first one is from my disappointment that we never actually got to choose sides in The Fractured but Whole, so spoiler there.

As he looked around the room at the Freedom Pals, Riley Sunders knew he had a choice ahead of him. Cartman, aka The Coon, had sent him here to completely betray them. He could see that all but one was willing to give him a chance and trust him, but the gaze of the lone person who didn’t burned into him. He slowly met Mysterion’s gaze, knowing exactly who was under the hood and mask. Riley knew those blue eyes, they had been one of the first pair to look at him nicely when he’d arrived in South Park and had joined the other kids’ game a few days ago. 

“Well, New Kid, come on.” Token, also known as Tupper Wear, called to him. Looking between him and the others, he sighed softly. 

“I can’t do this…” 

“What are you talking about.” The gravely voice Kenny used as Mysterion demanded. 

“I..” meeting the blue eyes that were staring harshly at him, Riley’s shoulders slumped. “Cartman sent me here to get information and betray you.” The admission was quiet as his eyes looked to the floor, not wanting to see how they would react. 

“That son of a bitch!” Token’s eyes narrowed, staring at the others. 

“What do we do then?” Stan, or Toolshed as he was now, looked at the others. 

“He told us…so he must want to be a Freedom Pal. Right?”

Nodding, Riley looked at each of them. “Yes…I want to join your side.” 

“Then we need to move and not let Coon and Friends get ahead!” Token took off up the stairs, Stan and Tweek following him, the blond letting out a shriek about it being too much pressure. Riley watched them go before slowly looking back at Kenny. 

“…Why. Why did you tell us?” his voice suggested he still didn’t trust him entirely. Sighing, Riley decided the truth would be the best explanation. 

“Because I don’t want to betray you all. You especially, Kenny.” He sighed and met his gaze. “You were why I stayed on Cartman’s side when we played before, even though he’s a total asshole.” His cheeks warmed as he blushed lightly. Studying the blue eyes looking back at him, he could see the shock in them. 

“…I…I see…” Kenny’s voice shifted a bit before he coughed, regaining the deeper voice he used as Mysterion. “Well, I’ll trust you. Don’t make me regret that choice.” 

Watching him go up the stairs, Riley sighed. He knew he had betrayed the others and did feel bad for Kyle, Craig, and the others but he couldn’t bring himself to feel awful for choosing this side over Cartman’s. He hoped the others would ultimately understand, a smile on his face as he followed up the stairs after Kenny and the other Freedom Pals.


End file.
